User talk:A, Mori
Just Curious You've mentioned that you're younger than me before, so don't you have school? How do you manage to pump out all these category additions and edits throughout the day? Talk 16:46, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I would think he either has access to a computer during breaks or classes where he spends time behind one. Don't take my word for it, though. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:01, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :@ZX: When I said I was younger than you, I only meant by about two months, so we'd actually be about the same age and in the same grade (If I'm correct about your age). And yes, I do have school. The thing is, basically, I'm like a "smart kid" at my "smart school", so I can occasionally get the privilege of being able to take out my phone and mess around on that, where I can give some number of edits throughout the day near the ends of periods, as that's when I've gotten to finishing the work in that class and am allowed to do so. There's also the fact that my credits are good enough for me to have a 'free period' where I can just study and catch up on homework, and if I'm done with that I also use the time to do stuff on my phone. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 21:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey If you could not shove every image you don't know where to put into the "Complete and Utter Shit" category, that would be very helpful. Thanks. Talk 07:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :I don't just use that category as default, Zoshi. If there is a cryptic, ridiculous image that isn't just memes of the internet, then yes, I'll put it in that category. If not, I will attempt to find something better for it. I'm sure that I've made some mistakes in my judgment along the way, which may have admittedly added up, but anything like that I can easily fix for convenience sakes. Alright? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:54, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::That is not how the Complete and Utter Shit category works. The CaUS category is designed to shove this that are just that; complete and utter shit. Shit like RAPPIGN and SLaHZ. That belongs in the CaUS category. Not any random thing you don't know where it belongs. If it isn't on any page, period, and you don't know the purpose, it most likely belongs in the Zoop category. If it's a character image, well, that's self explanatory. Only put things that are complete and utter shit into the complete and utter shit category. Nothing else. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:03, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, from what I've seen, Zoop is only supposed to be for pet stuff or things that will, in the future, be used. This stuff doesn't look like it'll be used ever, really, so Zoop doesn't seem fitting for it. The things I've commonly put in there are, well, completely useless chip, so I thought that a similarly named category would be fitting for them. So the things that I do put in there either need a new category, or need to be deleted. Or unless there's some other unknown use for them. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 21:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Signature test Minor edits made. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]''' 16:44, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Xenoblade Guess what. Xenoblade Chronicles 3D for the 3DS is coming out in April 2nd. Just to keep yer hopes up. Enjoy! xD NutikTehWolfTalk 12:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC)